That Summer
by The Angel In Blue
Summary: Short and out-of-order glimpses into Isaac and Alexandria's sex life. Isaac/OC
1. Not in the Mood Anymore

"Are you sure Derek's not home?"

Isaac smirked down at the little blondie, pulling her inside the loft. "I'm sure. In fact, I asked him for some alone time."

"Great." Alex muttered, pulling Isaac closer to a tender kiss.

Isaac smiled into their kiss, shutting the door behind them. As soon as they were inside, he made sure he took her shirt off, along with his own. Without a second thought, he threw her on the couch and hovered over her, continuing to place wet kisses down her chin until he reached her neck.

"Do you have…?" Alex trailed off, struggling to catch her breath. "Do have any condoms?"

Isaac growled out a "Yes" and kept placing kisses down her belly until he reached the button of her denim shorts. She glanced down at him with a sly smile and nodded with her head. He unbuttoned her shorts and took them off with a quick move, moving on towards her mouth again. For a few moments, they kept moaning, completely lost in each other's lips.

"Okay, maybe I should leave now…" They heard a very well known voice mumbling from the background. Isaac and Alex immediately stopped what they were doing, looking up to see Peter sitting on the staircase with an awkward expression on his face and an old book on his hands.

"OH, MY GOD! What the hell is he doing here?" Alex exclaimed, grabbing her shirt to put it on quickly.

"I have no idea, but he's leaving! _Right. Now._" Isaac growled through gritted teeth.

"Just so you know, I came here to see Derek." Peter responded calmly, walking towards the exit with a bored expression. "I thought he would be home. We had something to discuss about… you know what? Never mind. Carry on with what you were doing. I'm just going to leave you two to it. I'll come find him later."

"Out! NOW!" Isaac exclaimed, shooting him a killer look. Peter chuckled and closed the door behind him, muttering something under his breath as he left the loft. Isaac let out an irritated sigh, turning to look at Alex with a hopeful expression. "Do you still want to?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I'm not in the mood anymore."

"Damn it…"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own my OC, Alexandria Miller. **

**A/N: Hello, guys! So, I was in the mood for something light with small chapters, so here it is. I hope you enjoyed it. So, this doesn't exactly fit in the ****_Eyes On Fire_**** story, but it's about Alex and Isaac when they used to date – especially during that summer when Allison went to France and Derek, Peter and Isaac were looking for Erica and Boyd. It could've happened, but I don't know how I feel about it yet. Anyway, don't forget to REVIEW, okay? **

**P.S. – The story is rated M, but not all chapters will have sex. Some of them will have, but others will only have references. **


	2. Hot Summer Nights

It was late in the night, and Alex had been lying in her bed, utterly bored to death. She had tried everything! She tried reading a book, she tried painting something new, she tried to sleep, and she tried to watch a movie. But for some unknown reason, her body was electrical and hitching for some action. To make matters worse, she couldn't find a comfortable position in her bed and that summer night was as hot as hell. She was even forced to open the window in an attempt to freshen her bedroom a little bit.

Just when she was beginning to fall asleep, something in her room fell and scattered itself across the floor, making a considerable amount of noise. Her eyes flipped open almost immediately and she grabbed her lamp to defend herself. "Hey, hey, Alex! Calm down, it's just me!" She knew that voice. It was Isaac! He was standing beside her desk and had dropped her jar with paintbrushes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed, bowing down to gather the mess he had created.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Seriously? You came to see me because you couldn't sleep?" Isaac nodded with his head and smirked down at her, helping her picking up the paintbrushes.

"Also because I missed you."

"Oh, did you? Or is it because you wanted to get laid?"

"Well, I think I'm sort of entitled to that. You kinda are my girlfriend."

"I can't believe you just said that." Alex pretended to be offended by his comment but ignored it. She placed the paintbrushes on the desk and pulled him by the collar shirt, smirking devilishly at him. Her soft lips crashed against his and Isaac slowly led them to her bed. Truthfully, late night encounters hadn't become a habit to them just yet, but Isaac was beginning to reconsider that. And so was Alex.

The blondie landed on top of the werewolf, taking off his shirt and throwing it to a dark corner of her room. She began delivering eager kisses to his neck, trailing down to his abdomen. She gripped his pants and undid his belt, pulling them down almost instinctively. She let out an amused chuckle when she noticed the enormous bulge beneath his boxers. Hot summer nights made her hornier than usual, and having Isaac there with her only made things better. They switched positions and he took off her small nightgown quite a bit violently, leaving Alex only with her knickers. Despite all the darkness in her bedroom, Alex could still see the devious smirk tugged on his lips.

His right hand slipped between her legs, making Alex moan quite loudly. Isaac chuckled amusedly, noticing how much of an impact his touch had on her. She was almost completely drenched by then. As a matter of fact, he almost drove her insane. Isaac pulled her knickers off and began massaging that specific area while his mouth took charge of her lips, once again. Isaac kept on kissing her, trying to stop Alex from moaning too loudly. After all, Adrian was home. Hopefully, they wouldn't wake up her dad. That would be very… awkward.

"Stop… teasing me." She struggled to catch her breath, her voice coming out a lot hoarser than usual as she let out occasional whimpers and husky growls. "Please, Isaac… just…"

With one cruel move, Isaac began placing his fingers inside of her, causing her to take sharp and long breaths. "Just what?"

"Oh, God…!" She nearly shrieked, grabbing onto the sheets of her bed to gather some self control. "Isaac!"

"Say it, Alex."

His massages became more profound and swift, almost driving Alex over the edge. "God, just fuck me already!"

Isaac smirked down at the little blondie. "That's all I wanted to hear…" He muttered, pulling off his boxers. With one quick move, Isaac placed himself between Alex's already weak legs, beginning to thrust into her. Knowing that she was a loud one, he began kissing her slowly while pushing himself in and out of her repeatedly.

His hands roamed her entire body, grasping it tightly against his own. He couldn't even begin to explain how much he loved her. Hell, he couldn't even begin to explain just how turned on and aroused Isaac felt whenever he was anywhere near her. Every single moment with her was not enough to quench his thirst for Alex. "Oh, Isaac…" She moaned out his name, her breathing beginning to tighten as his moves became swifter and deeper.

Any moment now, they'd be exploding with the oncoming blast of their climaxes.

Giving one final thrust into her, Isaac let out a very werewolf-like growl and buried his face on her neck, getting out of her at last. Alex was still panting, but she was slightly more satisfied now. Don't take it the wrong way – she loved it, really, but she just couldn't get enough of him.

Isaac pulled Alex's body close to his as humanly possible, and she stared into his beautiful blue eyes with hints of happiness and fulfillment quite evident on her own. "I guess you were the action I was hitching to have."

And both chuckled. Maybe, just maybe, she hadn't been able to find a comfortable position before because Isaac wasn't there. Because she needed him.

A few minutes later, they were both fast asleep.


	3. Hormonal Teenagers

Isaac and Alex were standing at the beginning of the ticket line of the movie theatres to buy tickets for The Immortals, and they had just gotten their own.

It had been a while since the last time they had gone to the theatres, so they saw this as the perfect opportunity to do it again. Isaac was holding onto the popcorn bucket while Alex chatted with her father through the cell phone. After so long, Adrian still insisted that Isaac brought her home in time, and preferably not too late. He wasn't very accepting of the fact that they were officially a couple now. After all, Alex was still his little girl.

With a scowl, Alex hung up the phone, turning it off as they entered the room in silence. Isaac reached out for her hand and smiled at his girlfriend, taking a seat near the projection screen. Alex sunk down and took a deep breath. "What is it?" Isaac whispered, detecting some stress in her actions.

Alex grabbed some popcorn and shoved it down her mouth furiously. "It's my dad." She grumbled out with her mouth almost full. Isaac chuckled slightly, noticing how cute she looked when she was mad at something. "Don't laugh. It's not funny."

"Sorry. You just look like a chipmunk right now."

"What? Excuse me?"

"I mean, a cute one, obviously."

Alex glanced at him with an odd expression, shaking her head a little. "Yeah, it better be a cute one, Lahey." She elbowed him playfully, leaning her head on his shoulder as she took a deep breath. Her expression changed slightly. "You know, my dad's always worried. And I think he's getting really suspicious about you, Isaac. I don't know, I just… I wish he could be less… selective."

The opening credits began playing, but they weren't paying much attention to it just yet. "Look, don't worry about it, Alex. I'm sure your dad will end up being more accepting of us. "

"I surely hope so."

Isaac smirked, planting a small kiss on her lips. Their noses brushed against each other, and they chuckled. The levels of goofiness between them were extremely high, but Alex didn't care. She enjoyed having someone who could see her best and worst sides and still love her. Surely, they would fight like cat and dog, but they would always make up in the sweetest of ways.

Although they were a cute couple to watch, some of the other viewers weren't enjoying their continued flirting. "Shh! Silence!" Two of them shushed, causing Alex to roll her eyes.

They became silent, and that's when they began paying attention to the movie displaying in front of them. However, for some scary reason, Alex knew this wasn't the movie she had paid to watch. There was a redhead girl taking her clothes off, and there was an already-naked man lying on her bed. Next thing she knew, they were having crazy and wild sex. Alex arched an eyebrow at that. "Oh, my God. I think we're in the wrong room, Isaac!"

Isaac turned to look at her with a smirk tugged on his lips. "That's what I was thinking…"

The girl in the movie let out an extremely loud moan, causing both of them to wince in surprise. "Maybe we should leave… quickly, quietly… unnoticeably…"

"Or maybe we should stay." Isaac protested, giving her a desperate look. "I, I mean, the movie is not that bad, Alex."

"You're kidding, right?" She crossed her arms over her chest, casting him a doubting look. "Right, only because it's porn. Seriously, you boys are so predictable! Isaac, we paid to watch The Immortals, not…" She trailed off at the sound of another husky moan. "…_that_."

"Can we just stay a little while longer?" Isaac begged, placing his hand on her naked thigh with a devilish smirk on his face. "Please?"

Alex released a deep gasp, nodding with her head progressively. Isaac grinned evilly at her and his hand began making its way towards her knickers, lifting up her skirt a little bit. "You're so lucky I brought a skirt tonight…" She breathed calmly, sensing him beginning to place two fingers inside of her.

She bit her tongue, stopping a loud moan from coming out. Isaac began massaging her, chucking amusedly when he noticed she was doing everything in her power to remain calm. Alex just wanted to scream and jump on him. A part of her didn't even care about the other people in that room because she only wanted Isaac. The other part, well… let's just say she would die of embarrassment if she did such thing.

Isaac's movements became quicker and more ruthless, causing Alex to release an unexpectedly loud moan. All of the other heads in the room snapped in their direction, and Isaac started laughing at how pink her cheeks had become. Alex growled and pulled his hand away from her sensitive area. "Have some respect! We're trying to watch the film, you damn hormonal teenagers!"

Alex's mouth dropped open. Did she seriously hear a person saying that or she had gone insane? "We're very sorry." Isaac replied, getting up from his seat. He grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her up with him. "We're so sorry. It won't happen again!"

Having that said, both ran out of the room and carried on until they reached the nearest bathroom to end what Isaac had started.


	4. Eight Inches Isn't So Bad

"Five inches?"

"What? No! Stop it, Lydia!"

"Okay, if it's not five inches, then… maybe six? Seven? Eight? Nine? Oh, God… ten? Is it ten?"

"Lydia, stop it! I'm not telling you how long Isaac's penis is! I mean, sure, we tell almost everything to one another, but this… this is not one of those things!"

"Why not?" Lydia insisted, letting out an amused chuckle. She glanced over at the road ahead of them before looking back at Alex with a devious smile on her face. Oh, this was so typical of Lydia. When Allison started dating Scott, Lydia asked the exact same questions. And now that Allison and Scott broke up, Lydia decided to pester Alex, who had been dating Isaac for a while now. Besides, Allison was in France, Jackson was on his way to London, and Lydia Martin was bored to death. Hanging out with Alex was just what she needed to get her mind off of bad things. Besides, hanging out with Alex was never boring. In fact, it was quite the opposite. "I mean, it's not small, is it?"

"No, but…"

"Then, tell me! Come on, Alex! Six inches?"

Alex growled, letting out a frustrated laugh. "Oh, for God's sake! Do you see me asking about Jackson? I mean, it's something really personal! Besides, it's not like I'm dying to know about–"

"Seven inches. Now, you. Tell me! I want to know."

"You're not letting this go, are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine!" Alex screeched, rolling her eyes. "Eight inches! Eight full inches, and that's it! It's not small! In fact, it's far away from it! Sometimes I even wonder how it fits, because–"

"Oh! Okay, you can stop now." Lydia grimaced, shaking her head a little.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I thought." Alex laughed, looking through the window with a thoughtful look in her eyes. A few moments later, her phone started ringing loudly, causing Lydia to glance over at her with a curious expression on her face.

"You're not gonna answer that?" The strawberry blonde girl asked, arching an eyebrow.

Alex glanced down at the phone, and saw the caller's ID. A small smile creeped out of her lips, and Lydia knew exactly who it was from. Alex pressed the phone to her ear and replied: "Isaac?"

"_Alex. Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies later. I heard The Immortals will be playing tonight. Besides, I miss you, babe._"

Alex smiled and blushed slightly. It was inevitable. "Sure, I'd love to. I miss you too. Maybe we should do something after the film, I don't know…"

Lydia shot her an amused smirk and laughed. "_Definitely. I'll come by and pick you up._"

"Perfect. See you later, Isaac. Love you."

"_I love you too, babe._"

And with that, she hung up the phone. Alex kept staring into infinitely with a stupid smile on her face, causing Lydia to clear her throat. The blondie blinked at her, frowning a little. "What?" She questioned, scratching the back of her head in confusion.

"You two are acting so lovey-dovey. Who would've thought?" Lydia asked rhetorically. "But it's good. I'm happy for you. Besides, eight inches isn't so bad. It's quite the opposite, Alex."

Alex stared at her with wide eyes and open mouth. "I'm gonna murder you."

And just like that, the two girls began having a fit of laughter.


	5. Jealousy

"For God's sake, Isaac! You can't possibly tell me you were oblivious to her advances towards you!"

"Okay, I might've slightly noticed it… especially when she kissed me, but that was not my fault! I didn't even kiss her back, Alex!"

"Yeah, well, you smiled at her…"

"Oh, come on, Alex. Seriously? I had no idea she was going to throw herself at me like that! Besides, you're the one to talk! You're always hugging Scott and Stiles, and you have no idea how much that infuriates me sometimes!"

"Isaac, they're my best friends! God, how could you even think it'd be more than that?"

"The same way you thought I wanted to kiss that girl, when actually, the only girl I want to kiss _is_ you. The fact that you have your doubts is beyond my comprehension."

Alex stopped at that precise moment. Her infuriated pacing across her bedroom ceased and she glanced at him with watery eyes. Isaac stuffed his hands into his pockets and watched her closely as she approached him slowly. Alex wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer, resting her chin on his shoulder. He breathed in her familiar smell and smiled satisfactorily, putting his arms around her waist protectively.

A few seconds later, she pulled away from him and whispered "Prove it, then."

Isaac smirked smugly and drove her to the bed, beginning to place small kisses on her neck as he laid on top of her. _This is going to be a long night_, Alex thought to herself before her mind went completely distant at the feeling of his skin on hers.

"You're mine." Isaac muttered in her ear, giving her small goose bumps all over her body. "Completely… mine."


End file.
